This specification describes technologies relating to search query suggestions.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources, such as video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search engine can identify resources in response to a search query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. The search engine ranks the resources based on their relevance to the query and importance, generates search results that link to the identified resources, and orders the search results according to the rank. One example search engine is the Google™ search engine provided by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., U.S.A.
Often a user browses a web page and may want to learn more about the subject matter described in the web page. The user may submit to a search engine search terms that the user determines to be related to the subject matter described in the web page, or search terms from that web page. As the user may not accurately express the information that the user desires, the user may repeat the process of refining queries for each page the user browses. While the user may eventually select search terms from a web page that accurately expresses the information the user desires, this repetitive process can degrade the user experience.